


Tarzan and Jane #SLIBBS

by Candyheart6



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Clit, Consensual, F/M, Handcuffs, Moaning, Penetrate, Rough Sex, Screaming, Sex, Whipping, Wrestle, bed, dick - Freeform, kicking, penis - Freeform, pushing, pussy, rope, shouting, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Gibbs and Jack try out a new game in bed. Who knew that one thing will lead to another and it will turn so rough. A game that they will play more often ;)
Relationships: #SLIBBS - Relationship, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Kudos: 18





	Tarzan and Jane #SLIBBS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I haven’t written any #SLIBBS story before, but hopefully you will all like this one. I love to write things that have a lot to do with rough sex. I don’t know why but I seem to love the idea of it. It sounds more better to me when I write sex stories which is why most of my stories are about rough sex ;) 
> 
> I love NCIS it’s one of my favourite tv shows along with Law and Order Special Victims Unit and The Brokenwood Mysteries. Jack and Gibbs are one of my favourite characters on the show. I just can’t wait for them to become a couple. I just can’t stand the teasing no more! Lol I wish something like this happens on the show. 
> 
> Anyways, Comment, Kudos and ENJOY :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DON’T BELONG TO ME I AM JUST BORROWING THEM THE RIGHTFUL OWNER IS DONALD P. BELLISARIO AND DON MCGILL

Gibbs and Sloane were kissing in bed they already had sex. And we’re lying in bed snuggled together talking with each other. They were together for about 6 months now. No one knew about them being together, every time the question popped up neither of them spoke of it. They always managed to changed the subject. But they both decided it was time to let their friends know about their relationship. They can’t hide it forever one time or another someone will find it. So they both decided to let their friends know tomorrow first thing in the morning.

After kissing and hugging in bed. Gibbs got an idea, “Hey Jack let’s play a game something different we haven’t done before?” Jack kissed Gibbs on the lips and said, “Of course we can, what do you have in mind?” Gibbs smirked and replied, “It’s called Tarzan and Jane, all we have to do is wrestle with each other and you have to stop me from penetrating you. But it’s not going to be easy as I will try to tie your legs and wrists on to the headboards. The goal is to stop me from penetrating you. You can resist by pushing or kicking me.  
It’s going to be rough sex if you don’t want to do that we can stop right now.” Jack listened and understood what he said, she smiled and replied, “I would love to try that. It’s sounds really fun something I never done before with anyone.” She leaned over to Gibbs and kissed him on the lips and stayed like that for a bit. “Great, I will go look for some ropes in the house. I should have some.” As he got up from the bed and looked in his room first. He looked inside his wardrobe and found a big white rope. “I wonder where this came from. It’s like Narnia in my wardrobe.” As he laughed and took it out and brought it to the bed. It was a long white chunky cotton rope cord. “Alright then let’s get started you ready?” He smirked and said. Jack laughed and replied, “I’m ready baby, bring it on. I will beat you watch.” As he came and kneeled on to the bed to get this game started. 

He grabbed the rope and started to move towards Jack who was kneeled on the bed ready to wrestle him. “Come over here baby, I won’t bite, well not just yet.” Smirked Gibbs. They were both kneeled on the bed when Gibbs grabbed Jack’s waist and tried to turn her over to her front so he can tie her wrist and legs to the head board. Just when he grabbed it, Jack fought back and wrestled with Gibbs. She grabbed the rope from his hands and tried to tie his wrists to the headboard. “Gibbs, you are so strong. I can’t seem to move your hands to the headboard,” said Jack. But she tried harder, and this time she grabbed the rope from Gibbs hands and managed to push him on to the bed. So he was lying flat on his front. She came on top and sat on him, just above his penis. She tied one wrist tightly. But when she went for the other one he did something that made her moan so badly. He used one of his free hands to rub her clit roughly with his thumb. She had both of her hands on his chest. She arched her head back and moaned,“FUCK, ME! MMM, PLEASE DON’T STOP!” moaned Jack. “Don’t worry I wasn’t planning on it. God it feels so good to hear your moans. I can hear it all day. He took the advantage and flipped her over. He managed to pull the rope off his other wrist. He came on top of Jack and he grabbed the rope and managed to tie both her wrists to the headboard. This time Jack was helpless and she did not like this. She didn’t realise when it turned so rough during this game. But she was enjoying it a lot. 

She tried her best to free her wrists but couldn’t. He smirked and leaned forward and gave her a french kiss. She moaned into the kiss. But her legs were still free. So she kicked him on his chest to stop him from tying her legs as well. He got up and looked in his draw that was next to the bed for a whip. And he came on top of her, while she was kicking him. He still didn’t manage to penetrate her. But that will soon come, not long left. He lightly whipped her right breast a couple of times. And then he moved onto the next breast. “Fuck”, moaned Jack. As she arched her back and closed her eyes. “I won’t let you win, Gibbs.” He carried on whipping her on her breasts until he was satisfied. He then felt like fucking her. He needs to be inside her. Hear her screams. 

He stopped the whipping, then began to kiss her neck and give her a love bite. He got up again and picked up his and her handcuffs which was on top of the draw. He came on top of her again, while she was still fighting to take the rope off her wrists. He untied the rope from her right hand and used one of the handcuffs to cuff her right hand. He then did the same to other one. As soon as he finished he admired her beauty she looked hot. He then whispered in her ear, “you look so hot. I feel like fucking you in your pussy so roughly till you scream my name and cum,” smirked Gibbs. Jack face has turned red with anger and lust. She tried her best to remove the handcuffs but, it was hopeless. She started to kick him to move him away from entering his dick inside her pussy. But he kept her still by holding onto her waist tightly. He kissed her lips and slowly made his way down her body. He sucked her breasts hard, which made her scream loudly, “Fuck Gibbs.” He did the same to other breast as well. He kissed his way to her stomach till he stopped right at his destination. He looked at her pussy and slowly licked her it. “FUCK ME, MMM, FASTER GIBBS, DON’T STOP!” moaned Jack. He then sucked on her clit and this drove her crazy. She arched her back and moaned so loudly. “Please just fuck me now, I can’t take the teasing no more. You win. Please, I’m already handcuffed to the headboard. Please Gibbs just Fuck me now.” Gibbs smirked and replied,”patience baby, I’ll do it soon.” He sucked and licked her pussy for a good 3/4 minutes straight. He then decided it was time to give her what she wanted. He looked up at Jack and smirked at her, he was satisfied with his result. Her face turned red, she was sweating and couldn’t form words properly. “You tired baby, I haven’t even started the best bit yet.” He then picked up the rope which was on the bed, he tied both of her legs together. He then got ready to fuck her. He was holding his dick ready to enter her pussy. He smacked it couple of times on her pussy. Then he roughly inserted it inside her pussy. She screamed his name, “GIBBS, YOU BASTARD, FUCK YOU!” He then went fast, for a good couple of minutes. Till she couldn’t even form words properly. He slowed down for a bit till she slowly said, “I’m gonna cum please, Gibbs go faster and touch my clit.” He listened to what she told him. He rubbed her clit faster with his thumb, while he was fucking her. Within seconds both of them came at the same time. He spilled his seed inside of her pussy. 

He slowly took his dick out of her and then took off their handcuffs from both of her wrists. He looked at them and kissed it and said, “I’m sorry I was too rough on you, look at your wrists it’s gone sore. How are you going to go work like this. We shouldn’t have done this.” She smiled and kissed his lips and said, “Don’t worry I’m fine. You don’t need to apologise I enjoyed it a lot. If I didn’t I would have told you. And don’t worry about work I will wear long sleeves top for a bit till it goes.” She leaned over and kissed him. He accepted the invitation and kissed her back. Then he stopped to open the ropes that wear tied to her legs. He kissed them as well seeing that it was red and sore. He came back to her and whispered “I’m sorry, baby. We will never play this game. It hurt you a lot.” Jack smiled and said, “Don’t be silly we will play this game tomorrow. I loved it so much. And watch this time I will win.” He stared at her in shock, and then smirked and said, “we will see who wins tomorrow most likely it will be me again.” They then kissed and snuggled with each other till she fell asleep on his chest. He stared at her for a good couple of minutes and said to himself. “How did I get so lucky. She’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Till he soon fell asleep cuddled up close to her. 

THE END!!!


End file.
